greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 7 (Grey's Anatomy)
The seventh season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 23, 2010 and ended May 19, 2011. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists out of 22 episodes. Summary Let the healing begin. It's a year of new beginnings for the medical team of Seattle Grace Hospital as they slowly recover from the tragedy that hit too close to home. New relationships emerge and the strongest commitments are tested. From successes in the operating room to mistakes in the bedroom and all the thrilling drama in between the doctors find a way to survive as long as they lean on one another. Plots *The staff tries to deal with physical and emotional trauma in the wake of the deadly rampage. *The 4th year residents learn that the post for Chief Resident is open for the running, and they all think of ways and means to get noticed. *Cristina and Owen finally get married. *Cristina fears the OR due to the shooting and tries to overcome it, though it's a long road back. *April Kepner and Jackson Avery move in with Meredith and Derek, making them part of their 'society'. *Meredith and Derek try to get pregnant again, even though chances aren't good. *Alex Karev, single again, has finally settled with the thought of becoming a pediatric surgeon. *Arizona went to Africa to be a doctor there, leaving Callie, but after a few months she misses Callie a lot and returns *Derek starts a clinical trial, trying to find a cure for Alzheimers, fearing that Meredith might have inherited her mothers condition. *Mark hasn't given up on Lexie, and is eagerly trying to get her back. *Teddy makes a hurried decision, and marries a patient, in order to get him medical insurance. *Callie and Arizona try to rebuild their relationship, but Callie can't forget the fact that Arizona left her without looking back *Callie gets pregnant with Mark's baby. Callie, Arizona and Mark are co-parenting. *Callie suffers an accident *Callie gives birth to a girl and takes time to recover *Callie and Arizona get married *Meredith and Derek consider adoption, while Cristina finds out she's pregnant with Owen's baby. While Owen is delighted at the news, Cristina is not exactly all pleased with the fact that she's pregnant. *When Derek finds out what Meredith did, he leaves and that same day, Meredith gets the baby all by herself. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Calliope 'Callie' Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Stars *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery Recurring Guest Stars *James Tupper as Dr. Andrew Perkins *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Debra Mooney as Mrs. Hunt *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman *Ron Perkins as Roy Henley *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli *Rachael Taylor as Dr. Lucy Fields *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres *Janora McDuffie as Social Worker Janet Prominent Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler Notes and Trivia Episodes 7x01-3.png|'With You I'm Born Again'|link=With You I'm Born Again Shocktothesystem.jpg|'Shock to the System'|link=Shock to the System Superfreak.jpg|'Superfreak'|link=Superfreak Biology.jpg|'Can't Fight Biology'|link=Can't Fight Biology Almostgrown.jpg|'Almost Grown'|link=Almost Grown Theseasmsofmine.jpg|'These Arms of Mine'|link=These Arms of Mine Trying.jpg|'That's Me Trying'|link=That's Me Trying Somethingsgttagive.jpg|'Something's Gotta Give'|link=Something's Gotta Give 7x09-6.png|'Slow Night, So Long'|link=Slow Night, So Long Adrift.jpg|'Adrift and at Peace'|link=Adrift and at Peace Disarm.jpg|'Disarm'|link=Disarm 122712 0310 pre.jpg|'Start Me Up'|link=Start Me Up 7x13-3.png|'Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)'|link=Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) PYT.jpg|'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'|link=P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Goldenhour.jpg|'Golden Hour'|link=Golden Hour 7x16-6.png|'Not Responsible'|link=Not Responsible Lucy-and-alex 516x344.jpg|'This is How We Do It'|link=This is How We Do It 7x18-2.png|'Song Beneath the Song'|link=Song Beneath the Song Itsalongwayback.jpg|'It's a Long Way Back'|link=It's a Long Way Back WhiteWeddingCalArz.png|'White Wedding'|link=White Wedding Iwillsurvive.jpg|'I Will Survive'|link=I Will Survive UnaccompaniedMinor.jpg|'Unaccompanied Minor'|link=Unaccompanied Minor Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Seventh Season – More Heartbeats" boxset was released in region 1 on September 13, 2011. On May 28, 2012 and November 2, 2011, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 3 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *In Stitches: Season Seven Outtakes *The Music Event: Behind the Scenes *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope – 6 Webisodes Gallery Season7poster.jpg|Season 7 poster 46573_10150252964675647_68471055646_14880290_3614977_n.jpg|Second poster 47884_10150252964530647_68471055646_14880287_7559726_n.jpg|Third poster 58766_10150252964600647_68471055646_14880288_4546594_n.jpg|Fourth poster 59159_10150252964470647_68471055646_14880286_3060107_n.jpg|Fifth poster 59483_10150252964630647_68471055646_14880289_6765709_n.jpg|Sixth poster Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy